Spencer and Leather
by Companion of Insanity
Summary: Well,it was a tough price to pay for not following orders in the field. But at least they'd both enjoy it!


''Um,Hotch? I don't know about this,''Spencer called from the bathroom.

''Come in here,Reid.''

The young man whined,but he stepped out of the hotel bathroom grasping the doorways for support and presented himself to his boss...completely embarrassed.

''I said-'' ''-I heard you,but I can't really see through this blindfold.''

Spencer heard a chuckle,and then Aaron took one of his hands and guided him away from the bathroom doorway.

''I'm surprised you can walk in those shoes. Have you done this before?''

The youth averted his head away in shame. "Only once."

Aaron was surprised,but smiled and happily started to examine the royally embarrassed doctor.

As punishment for disobeying orders that got him injured,Aaron made the skinny male wear what was in his opinion,downright sexy. Spencer Reid stood before his boss wearing a black leather nurse's dress that was extremely short... with red lining on the short sleeves,collar and hem of the dress. The black and red nurse cap resting firmly in Spencer's brown hair really helped it along,but not as much as the black stockings and red five-inch stilettos.

To top it off,Spencer had been ordered to tie a black blindfold over his eyes that failed to hide the adorable blush on his face.

The loss of vision enhanced Spencer's hearing,and he fidgeted when he heard Aaron circling him.

''How much trouble did you have with the zipper in the back?''he asked softly.

Spencer gulped when he felt a hand trace down his side to stop at the hem of the form-fitting dress. ''Not much,''he answered as he shivered at the touch.

''I should make you wear this more often,''Aaron grinned. His fingers traced down to a bandage wrapped around Spencer's left thigh. The man applied slight pressure,and the doctor yelped in pain.

''Don't touch that!''

''Well,''Aaron paused,''if you'd listened to me,you wouldn't have gotten a knife wound.''

Spencer stood still,but when the older man put pressure on the dead center of the wound through the bandage,he collapsed against him with a thick moan.

Aaron quirked brow before he sat down on the bed and pulled Spencer into his lap.

''Since when did you start enjoying pain?''he asked softly,firmly grabbing the young man's leg. Spencer gulped and whined when the bandage was undone,exposing the nasty ''x'' that had been cut into his leg.

''It still hurts,doesn't it?''

The young man jerked in Aaron's hold. ''Yeah... Ah,ow!'' He squeaked when he was roughly pushed onto the bed on his stomach. He was about to get to his hands and knees when a hand grabbed the back of his neck and shoved his face into the pillow. Spencer grunted at the pain before he felt Aaron trace a finger down the center of his spine to stop at the zipper.

''I need to find a way to get you into leather as much as possible.''

The doctor lay down on the bed to try and get comfortable,and then he felt the zipper being undone. Fidgeting,Spencer twisted as his skin became more exposed.

''Oh,I just love how flexible you are.''

''Glad you approve,''the doctor gasped.

Harshly flipping the younger male over onto his back,Aaron watched him writhe beneath him a bit before he slipped the blindfold off to look into young brown eyes.

''You know I love you,right?''he asked,kissing Spencer's lips.

The doctor nodded and quivered when Aaron started sliding the leather down around his shoulders,biting at every bit of skin revealed along the way.

When teeth were clamped down on his collar bone,Spencer howled at the pain. But he felt heat pool in-between his legs,and he thought that the only thing his boss heard was the scream.

But,Aaron Hotchner,with his excellent hearing,caught the faint moan at the end and bit down harder. He marveled as Spencer's head fell back against the pillows.

The harder he bit,the louder the moan,and eventually he drew blood.

Normally,the boy would complain about the blood,but this was different. Aaron lapped up the blood with his tongue and licked Spencer's lips.

A shudder ran through the genius's entire body as the blood on his lips seeped into his mouth. The flavor sharpened every sense in his being.

Reaching down,Aaron slipped the heels off,allowing the boy some more free movement.

When the precious leather was pulled down further to reveal erect nipples,Spencer's hands were lost in the older man's hair as he felt them being bitten and sucked on. Stocking clad legs were shaking on the bed.

Spencer sighed blissfully at the attention his body was receiving. He started to relax into the sweet touch,and a strange smile graced his lips. He was enjoying himself. Sudden pain shot to his groin,however,and he realized he was so hard it hurt.

''Hotch,hurry up and do something before I top!''Spencer practically ordered.

This caused the unit chief to sit up and look down at him.

''So impatient. That's not a healthy habit,Reid.'' Aaron reached over towards the nightstand to pick up his issued handcuffs. Metal glinted in the light of the lamp on the nightstand,and the glints bounced off of the youth's eyes,temporarily blinding him.

His arms launched up to hide his brown orbs from the light,and he unintentionally gave his lover the perfect opportunity to cuff his wrists together,which Aaron greatfully took.

His younger lover's response was to fidget and whine,but he didn't fight. Delicate kisses continued till the dress was unzipped as much as it would allow,and then Hotch sat up for a moment. Spencer's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.

The black stockings were certainly an eye opener with the way they stood out against his frightfully pale skin.

Hotch just couldn't get over how they wrapped around the youth's legs so perfectly.

Spencer couldn't believe he'd let the man talk him into this. But,it looked to be a fun evening,and he was already hard,so what the hell?

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**

 _ **No, I'm not done. I promise there will be more. :D**_


End file.
